


far from perfect

by simp_tastic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp_tastic/pseuds/simp_tastic
Summary: (y/n) and sakusa have been going out for a few month now, but (y/n) has some worries about how much her and sakusa make sense as a couple. (y/n) feels like she isn't good enough but sakusa kiyoomi has something to say about that.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	far from perfect

It had been a long and stressful day filled with test after test that you were sure to have failed despite your boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s, diligent efforts in tutoring you. Sakusa and you were polar opposites. He was perfect, clean cut, and a model student but more importantly, he was the star of your school’s volleyball club, he was even invited to the youth all-japan summer training camp, an honor that all boy’s volleyball club members hoped for. And then there was you…. While you weren’t dumb, getting average marks for a teenager, you could’ve fooled anyone. The most opposite thing about you and Sakusa though was the start contrast between his athleticism and your evident lack thereof. So, when the stoic, Sakusa Kiyoomi asked you out in front of the entire school, you were not the only one who was shocked. Unbeknownst to you, Sakusa had had a massive crush on you since first year orientation. Although he had kept this a secret that only he knew, at last year’s spring tournament, he was so high off getting the game winning kill that secured their spot at nationals, that when he saw you, he couldn’t help himself. He walked up to you with the confidence of a god, but when he tapped your shoulder it was like a switch had been flipped, he looked so scared that all he could muster up with his timid voice was a small “doyouwantto…uh…maybe… uh…gotodinerwithme?”

You think back fondly on that memory, a small smile creeping across your face as you grabbed the last of your books from your small locker and throwing them haphazardly into your tattered bookbag. The familiar presence of your boyfriend slowly creeps up behind you and pulls you into a warm embrace, Sakusa’s warm scent vanilla and eucalyptus of filling your lungs as you take a deep breath and let it out with a small sigh.

“hmph… is something wrong little dove?” he asks, voice slightly muffled through his mad, watching you with a tentative look, holding you closer to his chest and placing a tender kiss on the birthmark on your temple, followed by the one on your hand. You immediately blush shying away from his gaze, only prompting him to hold you closer.

“yeah, everything is fine” you say unconvincingly. “I just don’t think that I did all that well on my exams today” you add, gazing off in no particular direction.

A mischievous smile spreads slowly across Sakusa’s face, “even after _all_ that _studying_ that we did?”

“even after all that hard work” you respond, your tone becoming only more sarcastic as time goes on. A smirk starts spreading across both of your faces, eventually causing you both to start laughing uncontrollably. Sakusa, feeling his mission of cheering you up has been accomplished, releases you from his grasp and spins you around to face him. He places a gentle kiss on your forehead and starts to stroke your soft (h/c) hair as he pulls you into a tight hug.

After a few moments of this bliss, Sakusa steps back slightly, gazing at you with those beautiful brown eyes and says with a soft smile on his face, “(y/n) how about after I finish practice, I pick up some ramen from your favorite place and we can some movies at my house”

“that sounds lovely” you respond, a giddy grin threatening to overtake your face. Sakusa gives you a quick peck and runs off to practice, leaving you with one final “I’ll see you soon little dove” before disappearing around a corner.

A few hours have passes since your last interaction with Sakusa and in that time you have gone home, taken a shower, and are now sitting on your couch in lounge shorts and one of Sakusa’s practice shirts flipping through the channels on your TV, trying to find a rerun of your favorite sitcom. You’re still flipping through channels when hear a light knock on your door that you know to be Sakusa. You walk to the unlocked front door and let him in, strands of sweaty hair sticking to his face, a takeout bag with two bowls your of katsudon ramen and two blended almond milk teas. You quickly grab the bags from as he slips off his training shoes and lines them up gingerly by the front door.

“thank you, Omi, I love the milk tea from this place” you say, leading him inside and placing the bags of ramen on the kitchen counter. “I know how you hate being sweaty, go hop in the shower and I’ll set up a place for us to eat”

“thank you, baby... I’ll be quick” Sakusa says while walking to your bathroom. When you hear the water start running you get out the chopsticks, boba straws, placemats, and spoons and set up an area to eat on the coffee table in the living room. You go back into the kitchen and transfer the ramen to real bowls as gracefully as possible, only to spill at lease a cup of broth on the floor. You put the two bowl on the placemats where will be eating, and as you’re wiping up the spilled broth you hear the water turn off and the bathroom door open.

“how was your shower” you ask, back turned from him as you open the cabinet that hold the trash can to throw away the broth-y paper towel. 

“It was nice, the warm water was so southing after having to do suicides for all of practice”. As Sakusa walks over to you he notices the set up in the living room. “little dove” he says in a loving manner, “you didn’t have to set it up all fancy with real people bowls”

“but I wanted t-” you yelp as his strong arms scoop you up with ease into a wedding style hold. You start your sentence over again but before you could finish you were silenced with an enthusiastic but sweet kiss. Your hand slides up to cup his cheek as you reciprocate his caring act. After a few seconds you realize that Sakusa has carried you all the way to the couch, gently breaking the kiss and setting you down gingerly on the soft cushions. “thank you, baby” he finally says with those big brown eyes that make you turn to jello on the spot. You were sure that if you were standing your legs would give out.

“anything for you. My Omi” you say with a soft look, tenderly rubbing his cheek and placing a delicate kiss on the birthmark above is right eye. “but really, we should start eating or our food is going to get cold” you state, turning your attention to the large bowls of ramen sitting in front of you. You and Sakusa pick a movie that you’ve both seen many times, and you loosely watch the movie spending the rest of the time split between focusing on your ramen and staring fondly at each other.

Sakusa finishes his food far before you, but when you finally eat your soy cured egg, your favorite part of the mean, you migrate up to the spot on the couch calling your name and snuggle between your boyfriend’s arms. His long, muscular arms engulf your small body and pull you close to his broad chest. You can feel the warmth radiating off of his strong body slowly bringing comfort and warmth through your dainty, cold limbs. He places a kiss on your hair and breath in a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed with comfort, safety, and admiration as he feels the scents of your strawberry and mint shampoo fill his lungs. But then, Sakusa noticed the silent tears rolling down your cheeks and he immediately felt anger star to roll off of him. Who would dare make his little dove feel this way. He didn’t know where or who they were but when he found out, oh, they better watch out.

With that anger, he pulled you as close as we could to his chest a quietly said, “what wrong, little dove, who hurt you?” the concern in his voice just made the tears come faster and you let out a small son.

“No one did anything Omi” you admit, pondering how to tell him the next part “I just feel like a failure and that I’m an embarrassment you and my family”. You feel like a wight has been lifted off your chest but the fear of how Sakusa will react still looms over you and let out another sob. But with that comment the look on your boyfriend’s face turns from anger to a mix of concern and sadness.

“No (y/n) you could never embarrass me” Sakusa responds with quickly, hoping to stop your tears as fast as possible. He pulls you closer to his chest “why would you ever, ever think that” he murmurs as he bombards you with a barrage of kisses all over your face.

“Because you’re so just perfect and clean-cut” you stammer as you sit up to face him “the ace of the volleyball team… the perfect grades and all the teachers love you… and your just so damn perfect” the tears are hot on your face and you are suddenly very aware of Sakusa’s kind eyes boring into your soul. “and I’m just so…” you turn your head slightly. you can’t bare to look at him anymore

“Hey” Sakusa interjected, waving a finger at you, “don’t you even think about finishing that sentence, no one is perfect”. Next thing that came out of his mouth surprised even you. “you’re not perfect… you’re you…” Sakusa was trying his hardest to surpass his nerves. “… and that’s why I love you”. You thought that you didn’t hear him right over your sobs and he soon realized this. He grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you to face him and says sternly,

“(y/n)… I love you”

“I love you more than anything in the world”

Your tears slowly come to a stop and you look at him, Sakusa Kiyoomi, your boyfriend and after a long pause, long enough to make Sakusa just the slightest bit worried, and respond,

“I love you too Omi”

You practically attack the poor boy as you press a heated kiss to his lips, hoping to show him that what you just said is true. Although he is surprised, Sakusa returns the kiss with just as much urgency and love. After a few moments you pull back and stare into his eyes, a warm smile followed by blush slowly creeps across your face.

“I love you (e/c) eyes, love” Omi says warmly, “and your perfect lips… and your perfect body… and most importantly… you”

You smile and lean into his chest, feeling is pounding heartbeat as he wraps his arms around you. Holding you as if he’s never letting go. And with that your tear-soaked eyes begin to feel immeasurably heavy, but you don’t care. All you care about is that you are here, lying in your love’s arms, feeling perfectly content. And with that, you drift off into sleep. And when he’s sure you’re asleep, Sakusa whispers one last,

**“I love you”**

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction so... please be nice :) sakusa is one of my favorite characters in haikyuu but theres not a lot of work on him so i thought i would contribute! it would mean the world to me if someone gained some comfort out of this, i know i did, so if you liked this fic, please let me know. if you want to make a request you can do so on my tumblr simp-tastic
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it! 
> 
> :)


End file.
